1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire or explosion suppression systems provided with a source of pressurized liquid or finely divided solid suppressant and a suppressant release nozzle. The nozzle, which typically has a series of end orifices and side discharge openings for controlling the delivery path of the suppressant, extends into the area protected by the system. The nozzle orifices and openings tend to become clogged or impeded by materials which are present in the area protected by the suppressant system.
Many flow paths such as conduits, as well as processing vessels contain solid materials, usually in a finely divided state, which can agglomerate or cling to any projection into the flow path or processing area. This is especially true as to materials which are somewhat hygroscopic in nature and therefore will collect on any impediment to the flowpath to the material.
Thus, this invention is especially concerned with a protective cover unit for suppressant discharge nozzles, wherein the cover unit is constructed to rupture under the pressure of released suppressant, in a manner defining a series of controlled petals rather than fragmenting into pieces which would be released into the protected area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire or explosion suppression systems having a pressurized suppressant which is discharged into a protected area through a nozzle extending into that area have long been provided with a nozzle cover for preventing partial or total clogging of the nozzle orifices by materials in the protected zone. However, the covers have been of the type which results in there being forced off of the nozzle into the protected area upon release of suppressant.
This has the undesirable effect of contaminating the protected area with the cover material, either as a complete unit, or as fragmented pieces. In the case of food processes, or other chemical systems, it is not desirable that those processes or systems be contaminated with the nozzle cover upon release of suppressant.